1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotor blade and a method and a manufacturing mold for the production of a rotor blade for a wind turbine, which extends longitudinally in the operational state from a blade root area for connection to a rotor hub of the wind turbine up to a blade tip and which is divided into at least two segments for its production, wherein at least one subdivision is provided approximately transverse to its longitudinal extension between the blade root area and the blade tip.
2. Description of Related Art
Divided or respectively segmented rotor blades for a wind turbine have been known in principle for a long time, for example from DE 31 13 079 A1, for facilitation of its production, its transport and its assembly. Since the transport should also, preferably, be facilitated by the state of the art, the segments of the rotor blade are preferably first assembled at the installation location of the wind turbine and are also designed for this.
In contrast, the object of the invention is to facilitate and shorten the production of the rotor blade, in particular for a series production and to still provide the completed rotor blade as a familiar uniform rotor blade.